The Lion™ operating system is the operating system typically installed on Apple computers such as the Mac™ and the Macbook™ devices. iOS (known as the iPhone™ Operating System) is a mobile operating system from Apple Inc. The iOS operating system was originally developed for the iPhone™ device. It has since been extended to other Apple devices such as the iPod™ touch device and the iPad™ tablet.
Windows™ is the operating system from Microsoft Corporation typically installed on the vast majority of personal computers.
Microsoft Corporation also has its Windows Phone™ operating system for mobile communication device platforms. Other operating systems for mobile device platforms include BlackBerry™ OS from Research In Motion and Android from Google.
Under the typical operating system, a device can be configured with user credentials, such as a user identifier, i.e. user id, and/or a password. In known manner, the user credentials provide an authentication mechanism for allowing a user to gain access to the device.
Similarly, the operating systems for other mobile devices or computing devices include a mechanism for configuring user credentials.
It will be appreciated that while such an authentication mechanism provides a layer of security, once the user credentials are compromised the device is exposed to a potentially malicious user or system.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improvement in the art.